


Courting Desire

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Jensen Ackles, Self-Lubrication, Step-parents, Top Jared Padalecki, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen, incest, father/son, alpha/omega; The vast majority of daddy kink and J2 incest is underage, which is fine but just not my thing. I'd love for some Jared!father/Jensen!son but with Jensen 18-20ish or older. It could be some alpha/beta/omega scenario or just straight up human incest, I don't mind. :)





	Courting Desire

His son looks so desperate for another kiss, Jared cannot deny him. He gently grabs Jensen by the chin and holds him still as he kisses him again, brushing his tongue over his step-son’s plump pink lips. He nips lightly, tasting strawberries, hearing the boy moan very so softly. 

The fire in Jensen’s belly heart sparks and burns, leaving him gasping for air. He presses his body tighter to Jared, keeping his eyes closed so the room wouldn’t spin like it was threatening to. His alpha is kissing him, soft and tender, one hand strokes down over his spine, waking up his skin and sending little shivers through his body. It's glorious, the touch of Jared’s lips is feather soft, Jensen whines into the kiss, his slick hole throbbing for a knot. His heart beats quickly against his ribcage as he is given the one thing in this world that his heart craves.

They are not hurting anyone by being together. They are not bound by blood, and Jensen is of age and willing, consenting. Even when the Omega is in heat, and he is needy and desperate, clinging to Jared and begging ‘Daddy, please, knot me,’ he is still clear-headed to choose Jared.

Jensen’s mother ran off with another Alpha, left them both in the grip of sorrowful sadness. Losing a mate had been known kill a wolf. Both Jared and Jensen sank into a deep depression for those first few months, Jensen hardly eating and sleeping while Jared partly drank himself to death. When they found their way into each other’s embrace it felt like heaven. Comfort came in the form of soft kisses and tender arms, the type of pure companions and devotion that made their lives have meaning once again. They chose each other, as family, as mate.

What they do together in their bedroom is no one else’s concern. 

His mate in his bed, his whole body was going tense, taut, desperate pleading ‘Daddy, fuck me, please,’ lean, strong body squirming restlessly, Jensen’s hand on his chest, plucking at perky nipples as his hard cock weeps and his hole leaks. 

There is electricity in the air, kissing Jensen comes to Jared as easy as breathing. It's so easy to slow down and savor the kisses, draw the pleasure out as his finger work Jensen open, and the way his son bites at his lips, hunger for kisses, as he rubs himself against Jared like a cat in heat, is enough to drives Jared absolutely crazy. 

Jensen moans when Jared pushes his fingers deeper inside, his slick soaking his father’s fingers, he bites his lip, rocks up into the pleasure. Jensen gasps in a deep breath when Jared slips his fingers free and moves between his thighs, feeling the fever crawl into his body, flushed all over. The muscles in his thighs tense as his stepfather slides into him, “Oh god, yes,” he breathes out as Jared begins to move, and the pleasure only increased the faster his mate thrust. 

Jared bites Jensen neck and sucks, marking him, and he could feel the rapid pulse throbbing underneath the skin. Jared growls softly, feeling his son under him, clenching at him like the sweetest embrace and sending shiver of excitement up his spine, moaning and stroking fingers through his hair, tugging possessively, trying to pull Jared down into a hot kiss. 

Kiss me, Daddy,” Jensen whispers, the hunger burning in his eyes, his nipples tight and pink in the way his chest puffs out with every heaving breath. His hands were still in Jared’s hair, gently petting, and tugging, trying to pull his dad down into another kiss.

Leaning down to kiss his beautiful boy, Jared thrust all the way in and held still, watching as his sons eyes became glazed with pleasure, rolling up in the back of his head. Jared keeps rutting into Jensen, his fingers digging into his son’s skin to leave little crescent shape marks upon him. Biting his lips, Jared’s hips swivel, and every thick heavy inch of his cock rolling back and forth over Jensen’s prostate, causing his son to make the sweetest sounds.

His beautiful eyes burning with love, enjoying being the center of his father’s attention. Jared is set on leaving his son’s lips numb and kiss bitten, each touch of their lips slow and soft and sweet. Jensen’s heart skips in his chest as his father’s hands are roaming over his body, brushing up and down his sides, sensually touching, lightly caressing, eyes dark and lust-blown, sparkling with pure love and devotion. Here in his daddy’s bed being kissed is where Jensen’s body belongs.

Pausing, if only for a moment, Jared rolls them over, draws his mate up to his hands and knees to fuck him from behind, going in deep to make his mate howl. He leans over Jensen, pressing his chest to his back and nipping at his neck. He gets a bit rougher as his knot swells, listing to the beautiful moans his son makes. 

Jensen's face is pressed into the pillows of the bed, his cheeks are pink and his lips are bitten-swollen; the liquid fire flowing in his veins burns every fiber of his body, he's crying out, moaning, his chest hitching sharply as the pleasure rushing through him was making his head swim. He is moaning and writhing as his father pounds into him faster, Jared’s hands gripping his hips so tight he is going to have marks for days. He shudders, his ass clenches around his stepfather's cock. 

“Come for me, Jensen. Come for Daddy, baby boy,” Hushed and delicate, the whispers are so close to Jensen’s ear the warm breath rises goosebumps on his freckled skin and makes him whine. The room feels like a sauna, excessively hot, he cannot seem to catch his breath. His hips buck, pushing backwards to take his father as deep as he can, his beautiful jewel green eyes closing tightly as pleasure zips up his spine.

The arousal and warmth are getting to be too much as the hard cock inside him thickens, the knot throbbing. He tosses his head back and howls as his father gets a hand around his cock, the hand slides up and down his aching shaft, a fingertip rubbing at the wet crown, sliding back down to squeeze the base. He’s breathless from pleasure, warm precum coats Jared’s fingers as his father draws him closer and closer to his climax. He shakes so badly his body vibrates, his father’s hand flowing with solid strokes, twisting and tugging, rough fingertips brushing through the slit and smearing pre-cum down the throbbing shaft.

Jensen’s stomach quivers, his warm body breaks out into chilled goosebumps as his aching cock twitches in Jared’s palm and he submits to the sensations overtaking him; he comes with a heat of white light, throwing his head back and moaning, gushing warm and sticky into Jared’s palm as his daddy’s knot ties them together, he clenches, squeezing Jared. Hot breath on the back of his neck, a pair of lips closed around the skin before teeth sink into him, claiming his body and soul; pleasure floods into his body as one word slips from his lush, plump, pretty pink lips, “Daddy…” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/57982.html?thread=16116606#t16116606)


End file.
